Improved radiological surface decontamination techniques can result in lowered dose, reduced down time, and major cost savings in the cleanup incurred in the various phases of operation and closure of nuclear facilities. Surface decontamination projects are wide-ranging in scope, magnitude, and complexity. These methods may be used to remove fixed and/or loose contamination without disturbing the surface of the substrate. Technologies that may be used include chemical, mechanical, and thermal methods such as compressed air blasting, cryogenic CO2 blasting, high-pressure water, superheated water, water flushing, steam cleaning, hand brushing, automated brushing, sponge blasting, hot air stripping, dry heat, solvent washing, vacuum cleaning and ultrasonic cleaning. There are problems with each of these techniques. The present invention provides a solution to one or more of these problems.